scars left open
by bewarethefare
Summary: Blade Melody biersack, a huge fan of black veil brides bvb  winds up staying under the boys care.   "The only thing holding us apart is the fact I can't trust you."-blade


Meet The charaters: [[IF YOU want there pictures just let me know.]]

Name: Blade melody biersack (legally changed my last name because im such a werdio, and i love black veil brides aka bvb) Age: 19

INFO: I don't have much to say and I don't have the time to, I need to get back before he comes. So all i can say is, Im 5'3 supported black veil brides since I heard of them in, 2008. Favorite song: carylon(sp?) suicide ends there, the lyric's always talked me out of depression but there's not much I can do to keep it that way. Wello I have to go He's back. I guess your wondering who he may be? well he aka alex my "boyfriend" abuser almost rapist.

Wello ...um not sure what more to say...PEACE OUT YELLOW JELLO'S

Name: Alex ventage

Age:19

INFO: "man whore" I have a girlfriend more like a bitchy slut, I plan to kick her out of my house soon, don't need a whore stuck round me, found someone better to fuck so ya deuces.

Name:Black Veil Brides;(from left to right) Christian coma(cc;drummer) Jake pitts(lead gutiarist) Andrew biersack(Andy;lead singer/screamer) Jinxx Ferguson (guitar/violinist) Ashely Purdy(bass)

age:(from left to right) 26; 25; 20; 30; 27

INFO: Black veil brides: An band that is a huge reminder to all it's fans that life moves on, to never give in and to never give up. It has saved many life's but not only has it got quite the fan base, aka bvb army, it also has its haters. Thanks to the haters as the lead singer said before, "the outcasts will take over.." The band is four years old. The bands name reprsents how the boys married there music basically. An how they inspire/ encourge others to find something they love an never let it go. There characters of the band are quite a match, For there age's mind Andy's are quite kidish compared to most there age.

Bladepov:

My knuckles pulsed, bleeding softly. I could bearly feel my left hand at all, tears raced down my face without warning my knees' gave out. I had fought out blindly, I didn't mean to kill him only as much as I hated Alex, I also loved him. The truth was, I wasn't ready to run; I had no where to run. I could bearly fouce(sp?) on anything, the pulsing grew I was losing to much blood. It was all but gone now, chuckling I lost it all that moment, I didn't care the serions were nearing close now, but blackness was faster. With one final breath I silently cried myself to death.

There it was, the nerve racking beeping sound. I let my breathing tune into the beeps. It was unimaginable that I was still alive after the fight.

*FLASHBACK*  
>Alex was screaming at me, he got pissed of about not having his dinner ready fast enough. I dont know what I was doing but for once I fought back. It was an erratic move, fast and blinding, snarling I swung my fist with anger driven speed. I was only half in control of what I was doing, it didn't make sense but for once I didn't care. Alex stabbered back slightly shocked I fought him. A low demontic smirk was drawn on his lips, my breathing picked up, unsure of what to do I grabed near by chair leg. Swinging the leg as a temporary sword I cut his arm. Growling my neck begun to stink, everything felt woozey. Alex took a shard of broken glass from the table he fell upon and half slit my neck. It went on like that for a few more minutes, with on final swing I mained to break his neck. It didn't occur to me what was happening nor did it sink in that he was dead.<p>

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Some tears were flowing down, quickly I wiped them away. Reaching for the nurse button, I pressed hoping to begin the rest of my future.

Within seconds a middle-aged lady, bounced into my room. Her bright mood seemed to brighted mine, smiling she started humming a song while undoing my cords, along with injecting some pain medication in my IV. I smilied back watching her leave to attend other people's needs. I was secrelty sad she left, I guess for once I felt lonely. Loneliness was a foriegn emotion to me, I've always had someone near me wether(sp?) they were human or just my own thoughts.


End file.
